Somewhere a Clock is Ticking
by AnEverydaySanePsycho
Summary: This is a story about happiness. About how far some would go to get it and how far one family went to get it back. Yes I shamelessly used Trolls for my summary :D Previously titled: Why are you her Happy Ending? Established SQ. Set Mid Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Context: This is set around the middle of season 2 – so Cora is dead but Neverland or the Owen storylines haven't happened (and aren't going to).

Previously titled: Why are you her Happy Ending?

Started this story back in 2014 but due to family stuff ended up being unable to finish it. Found my notes for it when I was doing a clear out and became inspired again. I've taken down the original story as I did a lot of editing and have taken the ending of it in a different direction. Hope new and maybe even some old readers will give it a chance!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Darkness on the edge of Town

Regina was just dozing off when she felt the bed shift slightly under the weight of the extra person, crawling under the covers. She glanced up at the clock on her bedside table, its flashing red letters indicating it was 4.13am, she was not happy. She turned to face the intruder intending to give them a piece of her mind, but when she looked round she found all the stern words and spiteful jabs die on her tongue, Emma looked truly exhausted, the effect of being on duty almost round the clock was clearly having a devastating effect on the Saviour.

A small "Hey" followed by a weak smile was all Emma seemed able to manage.

"How's the case going?" Regina asked, despite the late hour if Emma wished to talk if it over she would oblige.

"Nowhere" replied a glum and now pouting blonde. Regina barely managed to contain her smile, a pouting Emma was ridiculously adorable but she didn't need to know that.

The case which seemed to have taken over their lives, had been going on for just over a month now, the one-off attack on a young woman walking along the toll path at the edge of the forest, had just two weeks later turned into a spree of attacks and the Sheriff's department were working furiously to catch the culprit. Regina, Gold and the Blue fairy had been called in originally to see if magic could help find the how and why's of the attacks but there was no magical signature to be found. It was up to good old-fashioned police work. Not that Regina honestly believed that _Charming_ was very much help in that respect; what could a shepherd turned fake prince possibility know about policing but she had tried to keep that thought to herself in the name of not rocking, the very unsteady boat that her and the Charming's where now aboard after finding out of her and Emma's – well it was hard to define exactly what it was her and the blonde had.

"I just feel so useless y'know, it's been over a month since the first attack and as have as much to go on now as we did then. No seems to know anything" Emma groaned in frustration "three more girls have been attacked and WE HAVE nothing! It's not fair!"

"No, it's not" Regina agreed 'but you're doing everything you can and you're working so hard".

"I'm not doing enough" turning away, Emma looked up to the ceiling,

Regina sat up, leaning her head on her hand to prop herself up and give her a better view of the now quietly stewing sheriff. Before her mind could register what her body was doing, she was using her other hand to run her fingers through the long unruly blonde curls that had spread themselves rather gracefully across the pillow in the way only a true princess can manage. She soon felt Emma relaxing under her continuing touch so she placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she was now looking into Emma's eyes. Eyes that she could look into forever truth be told, they were never the same shade of blue twice and even now framed with red rims and the weight of the world in them, they still took Regina's breath away.

"You are doing enough, you are doing everything that can be done right now and you will get a break in this case, if you can't find the attacker then no one in the same position could. I don't employ shoddy sheriffs." Regina smirked at this and Emma couldn't help but let out a light laugh, it died quickly though and a completive look took its place

"I just don't want anyone else getting hurt, these girls don't deserve what this animal is doing to them".

"Not many people in this world do deserve the things that happen to them sweetheart, the good or the bad." Cupping Emma's face gently, Regina stroked her thumb softly over the blonde's cheekbone. Turning slightly Emma kissed her palm and then finally allowed herself to settle into the bed, letting out a long breath that she didn't even know she had been holding until then.

"They'll never be the same though." Before Regina could question this statement, she continued "Why are you still awake?" as if she had only just noticed that it was 4 in the morning and that Regina clearly hadn't been asleep when she came in. "You told me you'd be back hours ago and I couldn't sleep knowing you'd be coming in at any minute."

"Oh, right yea, I just lost track of time?"

"For the last six nights?" Regina interrupted, her earlier anger coming back somewhat and she moved her hand down onto the space in the bed between them, the moment clearly broken. "I understand that this case is important and you're taking on a lot of the workload, but you have David and Ruby and if you're going to tell me a time I don't understand why can't you just stick to it?!"

"It's not like I meant to be late Regina, it just happened"

"And you couldn't pick up the phone?"

"I forgot! It that a crime now?"

Both of them were now sitting up in the bed, the tension quickly rising between them.

"It's just common courtesy Miss Swan or do you think you're above that now that you're the precious Saviour of Storybrooke?"

"I WAS BUSY" Emma yelled getting out of bed and glaring back at the brunette, 'I'm _sooooo_ sorry if you don't think that this case or these girls are important. I guess I should have made your stupid phone call a priority since it was to your majesty." mockingly Emma then gave a bastartized form of a bow. As soon as she done it she realised she went too far, the lack of sleep and mountain of stress causing her to do and say things she didn't really mean. She had promised Regina her past didn't matter anymore, that they could all move on from the person Regina had become when she lost Daniel and here she was mocking her with it – in an argument no less. But Emma was stubborn, maybe even more so than Regina so she continued to glare as Regina spat out her next words at the Sheriff.

"Well if that's what you think and you don't like the person I am then maybe you should go stay with Mommy and Daddy then! You didn't seem to mind staying there last week. I barely seen you! Haven't seen you since this case began expect when your sneaking into my bed at all hours of the night and waking me up in the process!'

"Well excuse me if all I want to do after working a 14 hour day is come home to my girlfriend, even if it is just to sleep! Sorry I'm such a burden. ' Emma was screaming at this point, however it seemed to take them both a second to realise that Emma hadn't thrown the expected insult at Regina but instead had what? Regina wasn't sure and she momentarily floundered, grasping to understand what exactly Emma had meant.

Meanwhile Emma felt the fight leave her and overwhelming tiredness catch up with her again, she fell back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Her head was resting slightly on Regina's thigh, the rest of her body lying horizontally on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes but damn it she didn't cry in front of people, didn't cry at all in fact, it must be the tiredness. The silence in the room seemed to stretch on forever, though in reality it had only been moments, Emma broke first.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you I should have I know. It's just, last week any time I said I was gonna be late you said I should just stay at Snow's cos it's closer to the station but I guess I just…" she trailed off at this point not wanting to be any more vulnerable.

"Just what?" Regina whispered into the darkness of the room, the anger in her voice gone and replaced by genuine curiosity. The brunette felt rather than heard the deep breath the blonde took before speaking.

"Just wanted to be with you. I, I sleep better next to you. So, I guess, I just, I didn't phone in case you didn't want me…. I mean didn't want me to come over so late, I mean." Emma tried in vain to cover her slip; the truth was she didn't know what it was that Regina saw in her. She didn't know why anyone as amazing as Regina, as regal and she meant that in all the best ways could want someone like her, someone so low on the totem pole of life.

Regina for her part was shocked, speechless really and this was someone who had spent the better part of her adult life striking fear into the hearts of millions before callously ripping said hearts out. Regina Mills did not do shocked or speechless. And yet here she was and all because of the blonde thing lying on her bed. Regina had heard what Emma though she had covered up, how could Emma think that she didn't want her? She knew that Emma had issues with abandonment, with believing that people truly wanted her. She'd be surprised if she didn't, given her upbringing, which now that she thought about they had never really talked about. Anything she knew had been from that file she had gotten Sidney to make when Emma first came to town. Why hadn't they ever talked about it? Ever talked about Emma? Maybe because they had always been so focused on her – the thought crept into her mind unbidden and really quite unwelcomed. Why shouldn't things be focused on her for once? This was her happy ending, wasn't it? _Hers or theirs?_ A voice echoed in her head sounding suspiciously Daniel like. _Love's a two-way street Regina, you cannot take without also giving._ He had always been her voice of reason; her Jiminy Cricket Henry would call him. She had heard his voice a lot when he had first died, would have conversions with him in her head. As she went down the cold, lonely path of revenge his voice had died or maybe she just hadn't wanted to hear it, not when he wouldn't have agreed with her, not when he would have been so disappointed with the person she became.

Emma had moved, she was sitting up on the edge of the bed, it seemed like she had been lost in thought for a while and Emma was getting ready to flee, her go-to option when it seemed like someone was going to reject her. Reject first and Run.

She needed to stop her, Daniel was right love was about more than just taking; she needed Emma to let her in, so she could help like Emma had helped her. She might not get another chance; if Emma went home as upset and she was Snow would use it to make sure they stayed separated. Thinking of Snow, a snippet of a conversion they'd had, came floating into Regina's mind. It had only been a few weeks ago, just before the case started. Snow and David had just found out about her and Emma, they hadn't been ready to tell them, but they'd also been careless. Presuming that everyone was out for the day and they'd been caught. Even her and Emma hadn't been sure what exactly they were yet but Emma had stood up to her parents, as angry and as confused as the Charming's had been and told them that 'everyone deserves a happy ending including Regina and I intend to make sure that happens with or without your approval'.

She had stormed out then and as Regina went to follow Snow had said something that she had brushed off at the time but now seemed to be echoing around her head. 'You know Regina, I can understand why you might think that Emma is your happy ending but tell me, if this isn't some sort of ruse to hurt me. If you truly care, then why on earth would you think that you are her happy ending? How have you ever made her life better, easier?' Regina balked, Snow was right – God that wasn't a thought that went down easy. Did she make Emma's life better? Hadn't it been her fault that Emma grew up like she did in the first place? Emma had been working so hard and she had yelled at her. Been angry with her for no reason at all, because she had chosen her instead of her parents. _So fix it_. There was that voice again and again it was right. Emma was her happy ending and she was Emma's and she'll be dammed if she was going to let anyone – including herself – mess that up.

"Emma wait, please."

Emma didn't turn at the sound of Regina's voice, but she did at least seem to be listening. Silence once again filled the room but this time it was Regina who broke it.

"I didn't mean what I said; of course, I'd rather you came here. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?" At this Regina moved across the bed, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder and then trailing her fingers down her arm.

"It's okay" Emma's voice was soft, Regina wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been right behind the blonde. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"And Emma?"

"Yea?"

"I do want you, you're my-" Regina was cut off by the loud ringing coming from the red leather jacket lying over her dressing table chair.

"Swan." Emma was all business now, whatever vulnerability she had been willing to show Regina gone as she paced back and forth in front of the bed. "Yea. Okay. I understand. Keep the scene secure until I get there. No one goes near the area without my say so, okay? Thanks Rubes. I'll be there as soon as I can." Pulling on her jeans and grabbing her jacket she addressed Regina now. "I gotta go, they found a body."

"A body?"

"Yea, looks like the guy finished the job this time."

"Who found her?"

"Luckily enough it was Ruby, it's just before the full moon - she gets antsy and restless so she was taking the patrol while me and David got some sleep. Well that had been the theory." She said rolling her eyes at the fact that in practice no sleep had actually been had. "Well, I should probably get going…"

"Of course. Ring me; let me know how it goes."

"Sure, though it's like five in the morning you should be sleeping "

"So should you, I'll sleep when you sleep." It seemed like the right thing to say, the tension that seemed to have built up in the room since Regina's slow response to Emma's vulnerability dissipating, at least a little. "Be careful."

"Always am" was Emma's quick reply accompanied by her signature half crooked grin. Regina rolled her eyes as Emma left the room knowing just how reckless the Saviour could be.

15 minutes later and the Sheriff's squad car pulled up alongside the docks. Ruby came over to meet her.

"Hey Emma. This one's pretty bad."

"They've all been bad" Emma replied.

"Yea well, this one's worse"

Ruby led her down one of the alleys that ran near the docks, at the end of which was a body that had once been a beautiful young girl. Now it was a bloody mess of torn flesh and crushed bone. Most of one side of her face was caved in and her arms had deep lacerations on them, her fingers were bloody and cut – she had tried to fight back.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to control the many emotions that ran through her body at the sight of the broken girl. Anger, sorrow, guilt, pain as half-forgotten memories came charging back to the surface. She fought to push them back down, she needed to stay focused.

She heard footsteps behind her and turning saw David otherwise known as Prince Charming or her _father_ – yea that was still taking some getting used to - walking towards them. Him and Ruby exchanged the same news she had given Emma when she got to the scene, how she had found her – her wolfy sense of smell good for something, though not, apparently catching the now killer Emma thought wryly, and the fact that she hadn't seen anyone about on her patrols.

Looking over the body Emma noticed marks on the torso that looked like finger marks, no wait that wasn't it. Curling her hand into a fist she placed it onto the girl, yes, this print was a lot bigger but it was the same shape. The marks were that of a fist, the bruising darker where the knuckles would be. Someone had done this with their own bare hands. Emma's blood ran cold. How strong did someone have to be to bash a girl's skull in?

Emma and Charming hadn't got a lot out of the other victims, two of them where in comas, the other had been knocked out with the first blow and the first victim was hazy. All she could remember was pain and something that felt like a sledge hammer hitting her over and over again. At first Emma had thought it might well have been a sledge hammer, with all the damage it had done, but as she found a footprint in the mud further down the alley - which could not possibly be, from a normal human being, she found herself thinking that maybe they were dealing with something much more sinister.

"Emma. Emma? EMMA" Charming shouting her name finally pulled her out of her reverie.

"Sorry, what?"

"They're gonna take the body away now. Maybe we should all go home and get a few hours rest. Get a fresh start later on?"

"Yea sure, just let me get a cast of this print first." As much as she didn't want to just leave after getting a new crime scene, she knew she needed to get some sleep soon or she'd be no use to anyone.

"Oh yea and I found some sort of ash on the girls clothes, I bagged it." Ruby said joining the father and daughter duo by the print. "Whoa that's a big footprint"

"Yea" Emma agreed "Know any fairytale characters with feet this size? A Giant maybe?" Emma rolled her eyes at the things coming out of her mouth.

Kneeling down to get a closer look, Charming shook his head "It's way too small to be a giant, besides the only giant that I know of in Storybrooke is Anton, and I don't for one second believe he had anything to do with this."

"Me either" Emma murmured, walking away from the scene and back to her car.

"You want to come back with me to the apartment? It's closer?" He asked it pleasantly enough but Emma could see right through it. The apartment being closer had nothing to do with why he had asked her.

"No thanks, Regina is waiting up" He looked mildly surprised at this but accepted her answer anyway.

Eight minutes later – so she broke a few speed limits, what was she gonna do arrest herself? - Emma was once again crawling under the covers of Regina's bed.

"How did it go? Is the case getting anywhere?" Regina asked, still sitting up and reading a book which she now bookmarked and put on the bedside table as to give her full attention to Emma.

"Wow, this feels like déjà vu" Emma smirked.

"I promise we won't fight this time" Regina breathed gently linking their hands together.

"I didn't ring you" Emma stated, her eyebrows rising up in a slight challenge, though she tightened her grip on Regina's hand.

"You don't need to ring me to come over here Emma, I will always want you to be here when you can, and even when you can't, I'll still want you to be here. I'm just not very good at showing it, it's been a while since… well you know."

Emma leant up in the bed and captured Regina's lips with her own. "I know" she whispered into the kiss.

"Emma I need you to kno…"

Emma kissed her again, cutting her of, putting more passion into it, her tongue teasing at Regina's bottom lip, begging for entrance that was gladly given. Their tongues battled for dominance, Regina's hands threading through blond hair, Emma gripping the back of Regina's neck.

There was desperation to Emma's kisses as she moved along Regina's jawline and down her neck, slipping her tongue out over the brunette's pulse point and sucking on it. Regina moaned at the feeling. Her mind clouding as all she could process was Emma's touch on her. The blonde moved up in the bed, never breaking her mouth's connection with Regina's neck. She straddled Regina's thighs, her hands pinning the former Queen's arms to the headboard, she claimed her lips once more.

Regina was breathless, her nipples hardening under the barely there silk nightdress she was wearing, the heat within her, spreading to her core. She wanted Emma so much, but she could feel the slightly frantic way that Emma was pouring herself into her kisses. It was a feeling she knew well and she wouldn't let Emma do that to herself. She pulled away, seeing the hurt in Emma's eyes and immediately feeling guilty for causing it – that's new she thought.

Before Emma could move away though, she linked her hands round the back of her neck and pulled her so close their foreheads were touching. "Don't, Don't, Don't" She whispered as she peppered kisses all over Emma's face. "Talk to me, don't bury your feelings, please darling". She looked into Emma's eyes and she could see a myriad of emotions; hurt, anger, shame, mistrust, pain, love, uncertainty. Moving, she ran one of her thumbs over Emma's lips, never had she wanted to take someone else's pain away so much. "Trust me".

"Anyone I ever trusted left." Emma finally said, averting her eyes from Regina.

"I won't, I know you don't believe me right now and that's okay. But Emma, darling, I won't ever leave you." And then she whispered the words she had always wished someone had said to her all those years ago. "You're not alone, not anymore."

Emma looked into her eyes then, really looked, as if she was seeing into her soul, perhaps she was. Regina only hoped she would find what she needed there, that she would be enough.

"It's just. It's this case. It hits a little…. I get it y'know, the girls, what they've been through, I get it."

"They'll never be the same" Regina breathed now realising what had niggled her about that statement, it had seemed personal. The blonde nodded.

"I think I do trust you. I want to trust you. I mean it's not like I don't trust you, you know that? Right? Like with Henry or the town…."

"Emma, Emma" The blonde was rambling so Regina placed a finger over her mouth, effectively silencing the Saviour. "I understand. Trusting me to not be the Evil Queen and trusting me with your past is different, I get it" And she did, when she had talked to the blonde about her past that had been about trusting Emma her girlfriend with it, not about trusting Emma the Saviour.

"Regina?"

"Yes"

"If I promise to talk to you about my past, will you, just, maybe, um, hold me tonight? Emma whispered the last words so quietly, Regina was almost sure that she had misheard. But the fact that Emma wouldn't meet her eyes and almost seemed to be shrinking into herself with insecurity let her know that she hadn't.

"Emma, I promise to hold you every night, even if you never tell me about your past."

She could feel Emma scanning her, looking for any sort of untruth, but she obviously didn't find any because she allowed herself to sink into Regina's arms. The brunette pulled her closer and under the covers, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing slightly. Emma's head fell into the crook between Regina's neck and shoulder as if it had been made to fit there, their legs intertwining. Regina ran her fingers through the blonde locks just as she had earlier, again feeling the blonde relax. She's not sure what makes her start doing it but she starts humming an old tune that her father used to sing to her when she was young, the words had long been forgotten but she used to hum it to Henry when he was upset, it always seemed to work.

Feeling Emma relax further, her breathing evening out, as sleep overcomes her, Regina thinks once more about her conversation with Snow and decides that this might be it, that maybe this is one of the ways she makes, Emma's life better.

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Guess Who's coming to Dinner?

The next morning dawned bright and early, as it would, when you had only gotten to sleep a few hours earlier. Emma woke to find herself still wrapped in Regina's arms and regardless of how safe she felt lying there she tried to untangle herself quickly and quietly, unwilling to face the brunette in the cold light of day. Her face burned red with embarrassment at how vulnerable she had let herself become last night. Regina must think she's so stupid and weak. _'Will you hold me?'_ God your such an idiot Swan. Emma mentally berated herself as she sat up in the bed, and checked her phone. Her, David and Ruby were planning to meet at Granny's at twelve thirty, she had slept longer than she wanted and definitely longer than she thought she would, but she still had time for a quick shower.

As the hot water cascaded down over her back, she made herself a mental checklist of the things she had to do today. The broad goal was to catch the now killer, but even with the new evidence their last crime scene had given them, Emma knew it wasn't a lot to go on. Storybrooke had been practically crime free under the curse, so there would be no criminal record database to help narrow down suspects.

It also appeared that keeping records, or even memories, of such people that would be capable of these attacks, wasn't an especially developed Fairy Tale talent. Unless your name started with Evil and ended in Queen of course, then they could remember every single damn thing she had ever done. As David, Snow and even Thomas or Abigail hadn't a clue; she had of course asked Regina had she heard of anyone like this. Her rule over her Kingdom, being that much longer than Snow and Charming's and her influence more keenly felt.

Her reply was an incredulous expression of wry amusement and vague annoyance. ' _Do you really think that I wouldn't have noticed and dealt with someone attacking my subjects' dear?'_ Emma had smiled at that, not so much as a whisper had went round Storybrooke without the Mayor knowing about it so she couldn't really imagine anyone getting much by the Evil Queen. Of course, Snow's less than mature response to that statement had been a snarky comment which had started a 20-minute battle of wits which she had of course inevitably lost. David had cut in surmising that the attacker had to be from another kingdom at least – which when she discussed that idea with Regina and realised how many Kingdom's there were, really didn't help her much at all.

Stepping out of the shower and getting dressed, she went back to her checklist. First port of call, coffee, lots and lots of coffee. She was exhausted, but as she stretched, she realised she also felt more alert than she had in days. She smiled at that, knowing instinctively that it had been staying with Regina that had done it and more specifically falling asleep in Regina's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she had allowed someone to hold her like that. Neal probably, though she couldn't remember ever feeling that secure, even with him.

She walked back into the bedroom, picking up her gun and badge and then pulling on her old leather jacket. Regina was still sleeping. Lying like this, all her defences down, you could almost see the young, innocent girl she once was. Sometimes Emma wished she could have met her back then. Back before everything had been stolen from her, her happy ending torn away. More than that, she wished she could go back and change it, give her the life that was so cruelly denied to her. But alas, Emma knew better than most, you can't change the past, bad things happen to good people every single day and once darkness enters your life, its changes you forever.

Leaning down she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Regina's forehead. A silent thank you for staying with her, for holding her.

What she didn't know was that Regina had in fact been awake since before Emma got into the shower, woken when Emma had so _un_ -skilfully tried to disentangle herself from her. She had however sensed that Emma wouldn't want to talk about the night before, at least not right away. So, she had lain still as Emma proceeded to get ready, only opening her eyes when she heard the front door close.

"Henry! What are you doing here? Shouldn't Mary-Margaret have left you to school?" Emma exclaimed as she walked into the diner.

"It was a half day Emma, for teacher training, remember?"

"Oh right, yea. I remember now."

Henry gave her a look which clearly stated that he didn't believe her and was not amused that she had tried to pass herself off as having remembered. It was also a look that screamed Regina and while her parents may not be too keen on the daily reminders that Henry was still very much Regina's son, Emma loved seeing Regina's influence on who Henry was.

"Come on; give me a break Kid, there's been a lot going on."

"Yea I guess, so what's happening with you and my mom?

"Emm, next question." Emma asked not wanting to discuss this in the middle of the diner, with her father sitting right beside her. Henry must have gotten the hint because he changed tact them to ask a question about another topic Emma did not want to discuss.

"Okay. What's happening with Operation Hulk?"

"Operation Hulk?"

"Yea, Ruby told me you guys found a really big footprint last night, so Operation Hulk makes sense, right?"

Ruby who had been in the middle of coming over to join them, promptly turned away and scooted back into the kitchen as she heard Henry's words and met Emma's angry stare, guiltily. Not to be outrun, Emma followed her through the swinging doors.

"What the hell Ruby?"

"I'm sorry Emma, it's just he can be really persistent… and then he catches you off guard with all these random questions. I didn't tell him about the body or anything like that, I promise, just the footprint."

"Okay."

Ruby's face flooded with relief.

"Really? It's okay?"

"Yea, really. Look I know what Henry can be like once he gets an idea into his head. Remember Operation Cobra? Just try and ignore his questions from now on, or tell him to ask me or Regina. The last thing we need is our son running around Storybrooke on his very own hero's mission and getting into trouble."

To Ruby's credit she didn't even bat an eyelid at Emma's announcement of her and the Evil Queen as a parental unit. Whether that was because she could see the internal panic it had caused Emma to so casually refer to her and Regina as 'We' or if she was just happy that Emma wasn't angry at her, Emma wasn't sure but was immensely grateful either way.

"Of course Ems."

"Thanks Rubes, you gonna come and sit back down now? I'm not that scary, am I? " Emma smirked, the both of them laughing as they made their way out of the kitchen and back into the diner.

The crime fighting trio got their coffee to go and headed over to the station, for what promised to be another long day. Henry had asked to stay in the diner and wait for his Grandmother to collect him, something about bird houses. Emma had agreed, on two conditions: One that he stay where Granny could keep an eye on him and two no more Operation Hulk.

As Henry waited for his Grandmother to arrive, he subtly tried to check out the size of the other customer's feet – rationalizing that if he wasn't going looking for people, then he wasn't really breaking his promise to Emma. It was then he noticed an older man sitting in the back corner of the diner. He had seen him around a few times, but had never talked to him. In fact he couldn't remember anyone ever talking to him, including Ruby and she talked to everyone.

As Henry leaned over in his chair to try and see the man's feet, the gentleman noticed he was being stared at and locked eyes with Henry. He motioned for Henry to come over and being the young hero in training that he was, he obeyed. He couldn't help but be nervous though, as the man didn't look particularly nice. His suit was old and shabby, his greying hair all over the place, as if he hadn't brushed it in a while and his eyes were scarily bloodshot. He did however, have average size feet, so Henry breathed a sigh of relief and sat down opposite the man.

"Hey. I'm Henry. What's your name?"

"I know who you are, young Henry. What I don't know is why you were staring at me?"

The man had a strange accent and it seemed to be a great effort for him to speak, as if he was very tired. At first Henry wondered how he knew who he was but considering his highly dysfunctional and ever-expanding family tree, he decided it probably wasn't all that strange that he knew who he was.

"Uh no reason."

"Are you sure? Because it looked like you were examining my feet and I would like to know why? Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

"Not your feet, just your shoes for a, em, a school project."

"A school project. I see. Is school important to you, young Henry?"

"Well it's important to my mom." Henry shrugged at this, like any eleven-year-old boy he didn't quite see what relevance school had in the real world. "Which fairy tale character are you?"

"Which mother?" The man said, a hint of a smile on his face, which should have made him look nicer but seemed to Henry like more of a grimace, like he wasn't used to smiling a lot.

"The Evi… Regina."

"Still not quite convinced of her redemption then?"

"Emm" Henry was getting uncomfortable now, he didn't want his mother to be the Evil Queen but he had spent so long thinking of her that way, it was hard not to anymore. It was hard to remember what it had been like when he hadn't believed in the curse.

"You didn't answer my questions about who you are." Henry said trying to change the subject.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"I did."

"I think we both know that there is no school project young chap. Why don't you tell me the truth eh?"

The older man lifted his coffee cup to his lips to take a sip while Henry panicked over what to say to the man. It was as he was putting it down that Henry noticed the trembling in his hands, the china cup clattering against the saucer.

Henry was saved by the bell, as Snow choose that moment to walk into the diner, Henry didn't think he had ever been so happy to see her.

"Gotta go." Henry replied as he practically jumped out of the booth.

"Henry."

"Yea?"

"No, that's my name. My name is Henry."

"Oh, but that's my name."

"More than one person can have the same name." The man said chuckling slightly.

"Right, yea. Well I gotta go meet my grandma."

"Indeed. I'll see you around young Henry, perhaps next time you can answer my questions as I have answered yours." The man said, smiling that horrible grimace again, as he left enough money for his coffee and hobbled out of the diner.

It was nearly six o'clock when Emma decided that they all needed a break, a break that wasn't just sleeping.

"Guys, I've been thinking –

"Come now Ems you know that hurts you."

"O ha ha, Ruby. You know if this whole deputy thing doesn't work out you could definitely try stand up. So as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, we've been at this case for so long, I think we all just need a break. A proper break. Let's clear up here and head home, spend some time with people that aren't each other. Get some proper rest and get stuck back into it tomorrow. What you think?"

"Agreed." "Definitely." Came her immediate answers.

"Great that's it settled then."

Half an hour later and Emma and David were back at the apartment, with Emma waiting on Henry getting packed up.

"I'm ready Emma."

"Great Kid. Let's get the show on the road, I'm starving."

"Wait, where are you two going? I'm going to make dinner now." Snow stuck her head out from her and David's room.

"Didn't you tell her Kid."

"I thought you told her."

"I definitely told you to tell her."

"You definitely didn't, I would have remembered."

"Told me what?" Snow interrupted them.

"Oh right well, sorry Mary Margaret but we're actually going to Regina's for dinner."

"Both of you?"

"Well, he is her son."

"No, he's your son."

"You know what I mean Snow. Let not make this a big deal." Emma motioned with her eyes to Henry. She hated fighting with her parents about Regina, especially in front of Henry. The kid was so confused already, and her and Regina had yet to sit down and talk to him about what was actually happening between the two of them.

Snow at least conceded to that although Emma could already see that it was being placed on the back burner for now only. They were going to need to talk and soon but soon wasn't now and Emma was more than happy to put off till tomorrow what should probably have already been talked about

"Fine, well when will you be back? 8?"

"I probably won't see you until tomorrow night. Henry will be back tomorrow afternoon after school. We are both staying there tonight and Regina will take Henry to school in the morning. I'll see you at the station David."

Snow looked like she wanted to argue but David put his hand on her back, it was no use, Emma clearly had her mind made up. It seemed that she had inherited her mother's stubbornness. He could tell now, that this, was the reason for the break. Emma had wanted to spend time with Regina and Henry.

"We'll see you tomorrow Emma. Have fun Henry." David spoke for Snow instead.

"Thanks David. Let's go Kid."

As Emma and Henry walked out of the apartment and towards the Evil Queen's house, Snow felt like she wanted to cry. She couldn't understand. Didn't want to understand what her beautiful baby girl could see in the woman who had destroyed their lives.


End file.
